Do You?
by redaquarius
Summary: Lucy was getting married to Natsu and Gray to Juvia. Nothing more perfect could happen to them. Nothing more perfect doesn't happen to them something sad does. Just what on Earth happened. Who is Lucy's brother exactly? Find out here and once again I suck at summaries. Thank you.


_**Hey Guys! I thought that I was going to publish another story so this is new. I actually wrote this on google docs before I made any of my writting accounts. So this is something that I came across as I was going through the trash in the Docs software. Just like my other story Love In The Mist,I thought that it could be way cooler and came here to do so. Hope you guys like it and remember to Read and Review. DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF FAIRY TAIL.I DO OWN THIS STORY SO IF YOU USE ANY PART OF THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION THERE WILL BE**_ ** _CONSEQUENCES! Now on to the first chapter of Do You?_**

Lucy's POV!

Today is the big day! I am getting married!Every girl dreams about their cake,dress, and what everything would look like but nothing could be more perfect. I am still surprised that it was Gajeel who picked out the flowers for the center pieces! I am just ready to marry the very person that has made me stronger. Natsu has been there for me through thick and thin.I am nervous. I am ready."Lu-chan are you ready?! Master is waiting for you!" I heard Levy yell from the other side of the door. Man, I guess the maid of honor is more anxious than me.I opened the door and she led me to master before going to her partner,Gajeel.

"Are you ready for this my child.I can't believe how much you've grown." He said and then burst into tears. "Master!It's okay it's not like I am leaving the guild." I smiled. as I took his arm and the doors gave me my flowers and they were pretty white roses. I was wearing a sweetheart neckline dress wear from the top it was covered with an flowery lace pattern and then on it's way down from my waist it was a shimmery ivory that sparkled in the very light that shined through the veil was made of the very lace that covered the top and it made a train.

I saw him. He wasn't smiling but more like gaping at me. _'Why is Natsu staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?'_ I thought but we were already at the end of the aisle. Master hugged me except he wouldn't let go. "Master you can let go now.I am not leaving the guild or anything."I laughed. "Uh uh!" he said as he shook his head. He is being a child. Everyone sweat drooped when Mira hit him on the head,knocking him out. 'Gray your the backup.I figured this would happen.' Warren said forgetting all of us would hear. We laughed. "Okie dokie then. " Gray said as he handed me off to Natsu. They shook hands and Gray went back to his seat.

We made our way back to the alter. The wedding was nice and the preacher was great but then came the vows. "Ladies first." Natsu said. _"I approve of him finaly being a gentleman." Gajeel said in his head_. But Warren hadn't broken the connection so we all heard his comment. _"HEY! What is that supposed to mean?!" Natsu yelled back. "ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING AT A WEDDING?!" Erza,Levy,Mira,Lisanna,and I roared. "N-no Ma'ams!" Natsu and Gajeel replied. "Now get on with it so you guys can get to tonight!" Macao said._

 _"DAD!" Romeo cried. "Warren I am begging you to break the connection please."_ I said as my face was red. He did. Natsu's face was red as well. "This is so not your average wedding." Laxus said pinching the bridge of his nose. We all laughed again. We said our vows and then the priest then said " If anyone gives any reason as to why these two shall not be married,speak now or forever hold your peace." we all looked around daring each other to make a sound. " I object!" a voice sounded to the front door of the cathedral .

We turned and there stood a hooded figure. But I looked at the bracelet that only on person could had it. My eyes widened. How is HE here?!

 _ **SO sorry to give you a cliffhanger but don't worry I won't leave you hanging off of the cliffs for long. I will post sometime later in the rest of this week or at the beginning of next week and the same goes for the rest of my stories that I have out there on wattpad and here. Thank you for your time and please review and you already know my rule constructive criticism only if you must. If you didn't know that already then now you know ^_^. Thanks again.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **redaquarius.**_

 _ **P.S I apologize that this first chapter was so short the others will be longer. I promise.**_


End file.
